Clan Wars
Summary *Clan Wars are found under the social tab. *A Clan War can be started by either the leader or a co-leader of a Clan. *Starting a Clan War will include all participants in the clan. All Clan members who are at least King Level 8 and not already a participant of another Clan's War are able to participate. However, the Clan must have at least 10 eligible participants to start a War. Players are not required to participate in both Collection and War days. *Clan Wars last for 2 days. The first day is Collection Day, and the second day is War Day. *A Clan War is fought between 5 Clans. However, all battles are matched against random opponents. Also, the Final Battle is not necessarily between Clans of the same 5-Clan group and is also random. The goal of the war is to get the most victory points out of all five of the Clans to win! Collection Day *Players get to battle 3 times on Collection Day. *On the map you'll find various game modes that change after they've been played. Game modes are the same as those playable in Special Event Challenges and Party mode. **In some modes, the players cannot use their own decks and cards are adjusted to tournament level; these modes are noted with (TS) for reference. In some other modes, the players use their own decks and own card level; players can either use their ladder deck (as they are usually higher levelled, and players are more used to them) or build decks oriented around the different game modes. In a few modes, the players use their own decks but are adjusted to tournament level; these modes are noted with (TS*) for reference. **Modes that require the players to build a deck in a separate screen (Locked Card, Restricted Card, Mega Deck, etc.) are unavailable as Collection Day modes. **Only five modes (three 1v1 and two 2v2) are available during each time period, in order to prevent diluting each mode's player pool too much. ***Currently available modes: Double Elixir Draft (TS), Built Decks (Classic Decks) (TS), Troop Rush (Balloon), 2v2 Double Elixir, 2v2 Troop Rush (Balloon). ***Formerly available modes (switched out, probably available again): Draft (TS), Triple Draft (TS), Ramp Up, Sudden Death, Rage, Double Elixir, Triple Elixir, Mirror (TS), Heist, Troop Rush (Bandit, Wall Breakers), 2v2, 2v2 Rage, 2v2 Sudden Death, 2v2 Draft (TS), 2v2 Double Elixir Draft (TS), 2v2 Touchdown (TS*). 2v2 Draft Touchdown (TS), 2v2 Triple Elixir, 2v2 Troop Rush (Royal Hogs). **Three modes show up at a time. After a 1v1 (2v2) mode is played, it will be replaced by the 1v1 (2v2) mode not shown. *Each battle in any game mode will reward Clan Cards but wins earn the most. The maximum amount of cards that you can contribute is dictated by your Arena/League. *Clan Cards are used to build your War Deck for War Day and up to 40 different Clan Cards can be found. There are a maximum of 12 Cards, 11 Cards, 11 Cards and 6 Cards available for each War's Collection Day. *Duplicate cards found during Collection Day raise the maximum level of your Clan's Clan Cards. *When Collection Day ends, War Day starts. *Collection Day play is required to play on War Day. War Day *Battle with the Clan Cards for all the glory! The Clan with the most War Day victory points in the 5-Clan group wins the war! *Five Clans with a similar number of eligible participants and similar Clan Trophies will form a competitive group. However, the Final Battle is randomly matched rather than head-to-head with other members of the same group. *Only the players who have made at least one attack on Collection Day are eligible to attack on War Day. If fewer than 10 players have attacked, or fewer than 8 different cards are collected, this Clan War fails, and players become ineligible for the War Bounty gold they won in Collection Day. *You get to play one battle on War Day, which is called the Final Battle. There is only one goal, to win. This battle takes place in the regular 1v1 game mode, with a 3-minute Overtime if needed. **For Clans in the 5-Clan group with fewer eligible participants than others, some of the Clans' participants will be given an extra opportunity to battle so that all five Clans have an equal number of battles available. *For Clans with the same amount of War Day victory, the tiebreaker is the total amount of Crowns gained. If the Crowns gained are the same, they share the tied rank in question. *Create a War Deck out of the Clan's Clan Cards to use in your Final Battle. *Clan Card levels cannot be higher than your own card levels. Upgrade your own cards if necessary to use higher level Clan Cards. Rewards *Clan Trophies are earned if your clan placed first or second place. They indicate your Clan's success in Clan Wars. At higher leagues, your clan will lose trophies for being 3rd, 4th, or last place. **Each victory on War Day will also add one trophy to your clan trophies at the end of the war. **If clans are tied in rank, they share all trophy gains or losses equally. For example, if two clans are tied for 1st, both clans earn 75 trophies in addition to any trophies they earn for War Day victories; however, both clans can obtain the 1st rank War Chest and Bounty Gold. *At the end of each War, players who made their War Day attacks can claim a War Bounty, containing the Rank Bounty Gold, the Victory Gold on both Collection and War Day, and either Bonus Gold (which equals 40%~120% the amount of aforementioned Gold), Gems, or a Trade Token. *Gain more Clan Trophies to progress through the Clan Leagues, which allow higher king tower levels and give bigger War Chests and War Bounty Gold. *At the end of every Clan War Season you'll earn a War Chest. **Your War Chest is based on your Clan League and the highest ranked war you participated in during the season. **Help your Clan achieve a better rank or higher league to earn a bigger chest for bigger rewards! History *On 25/4/18, Clan Wars was added to the game. *On 30/5/18, three of the Collection Day modes: Double Elixir, Sudden Death and 2v2 Double Elixir were replaced by Triple Elixir, Ramp Up and 2v2 Draft Touchdown. Supercell later announced that mode switches will be a constant feature. *The 20/6/18 Update added Classic Decks (Built Decks) as a Collection Day mode, and doubled the Victory Gold and War Chest Gold. *The 6/8/18 Maintenance Break added Rage, Mirror and 2v2 Draft as Collection Day modes. *The 5/9/18 Maintenance Break added Double Elixir Draft and 2v2 Rage as Collection Day modes. It also added bonus gold or Trade Token as extra bonus to clan wars, but all the bonuses can only be claimed if the players have done their War Day attacks. *The 3/6/19 Maintenance Break added Heist as a Collection Day mode. *The 4/8/19 Maintenance Break added Troop Rush as a Collection Day mode. *The 4/11/19 Maintenance Break added Triple Draft as a Collection Day mode. Trivia *The Collection Day takes place on a map consisting of the Training Camp and Arenas 1-12, while Arena 13 and the Touchdown Arena are missing. **However, battles aren't necessarily fought in the same Arena as the player entered the game from the map, possibly because the two sides could have entered the game from different Arenas on the map but have to fight in the same Arena. **The Touchdown mode is always fought in the Touchdown Arena, and the Rage mode is always fought in the Spell Valley (Arena 5), regardless of the Arena the players entered the battle from. *When you open the War Chest, 3, 2 or 1 arrows are shot on the Chest if it's a 1st, 2nd or 3rd rank Chest, respectively. *If 10~40 players participate in the Collection Day and each player does all three attacks with a moderate overall win rate, the number of different Clan Cards unlocked will be equal or close to the number of participants. *If any Clan War battle (including Collection Day and War Day) ends in a tie, it will be counted as a loss, and cannot be redone. However, this now becomes extremely rare due to the Tiebreaker. *The current maximum amount of Gold in one War Bounty is 9,900. Without getting a second War Day attack, the maximum amount is 7,700. *Upper limit can be exceeded for players who got two War Day attacks. Additionally, Clans gain Trophies equal to the number of War Day victories. de:Clankriege Category:Social